


Imperfect Miracle

by Aifeifei



Series: Destiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifeifei/pseuds/Aifeifei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is Castiel's broken miracle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/gifts).



Castiel had long dreamt of meeting ‘the one.’ He’d have chiselled features and lots of money and his life in tact; someone who Cas could always depend on. Castiel spent a lot of his life lost and trying to find his way and he figured he’d need someone who would be there for him, and explain to him why his brain worked in the silly way it did.

However, every man he met that seemed reminiscent of that perfect dream fell apart. They were mean to him, or they left him, or they cheated, or they simply didn’t click with Castiel’s unwavering hope to find the right one. Just under 25 he’d lost all of that hope, worn out and tired of the shitty guys he’d tried to put his trust in.

He didn’t expect it to click with someone just as broken as he. Castiel remembers being in the library and looking at Dean, who’s cracking lips pulled back into a gentle smile as he returned a textbook, tall, and with hands that seemed rugged and warm. He remembers how his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when Dean turned around and cracked a joke at Castiel with a voice that could melt the ice age.

Castiel remembers being frightened when he spotted the bright orange bottles on Dean’s counter - the Zoloft, and the Xanax, and some other things he didn’t even recognize the names of. Castiel didn’t want that, he told himself — he didn’t want someone whose heart spent most of its time on the kitchen floor.

Cas even remembers how in that first week he’d been trying to work up the will power to let Dean go, and thank God he couldn’t, because even though Dean wasn’t perfect Cas was drawn to him. Dean amazed him in ways no level-headed man ever could.

Dean was broken, and after a while Castiel realized that he was okay with that. When Cas was lost, Dean knew how to bring him back. He clicked with the imperfect miracle that was Dean Winchester and Dean clicked with him, loved him, and Castiel can’t believe he was ever so stupid.

Cas threads his fingers through Dean’s hair, resting his palm on Dean’s temple. Dean is breathing softly, almost asleep, but Cas knows him well enough to know he’s not. He has chiselled features, but he doesn’t have lots of money, and he sure as hell doesn’t have his life in order. But he’s perfect.

Castiel leans in and whispers “you’re the one, pumpkin,” breathing gently on Dean’s nose. “I love you.” He can see Dean’s eyes tighten and his lips twitch as he tries not to smile, but Castiel knows him, and he runs his hand down slowly down Dean’s beautiful face. Dean leans into the touch — just slightly — but it clicks with Castiel.

And he knows, despite everything, that Dean will always love him too.

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhghhghhghghhhgh


End file.
